


Emperor and Best Friend

by lynndyre



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, Fanart, Ink, M/M, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: Jade and Peony, Jade and Peony and rappig, and bonus Peony.  :D





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pirotess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/gifts).




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




End file.
